This invention relates to nuclear reactor control rods. More particularly, a process of fabrication and apparatus for fabricating a nuclear control rod is disclosed in which tubes having cylindrical neutron absorber containment volumes with square exterior sections are welded together to fabricate the resultant control rod construction.